


A Little Visit

by DoesEmily



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, I tried my best to not make everything cute but my fluff ass refused, Love Confessions, M/M, arcade date, because these two are nerdssss, confessing, honestly these two are sweet together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoesEmily/pseuds/DoesEmily
Summary: Makoto misses his friend, Jun, from all the way back since the Summer Live, but they finally manage to meet up to hang out..Makoto’s little meet up got a little extended. In a good way.





	A Little Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Hi taking a small break from my Enstars Corpse Party AU to bring you: JunMako.
> 
> (Dedicated to a wonderful friend who made me fall in love with the ship ♡)

Recently.. Jun has been extremely busy from his unit activities with Eden, leaving Makoto a bit bummed out at how lonely things were. Yeah, his friends in class 2-A and Trickstar were always there, along with the Tennis club members and the awful continuous stalking from his addicted senior... Yet this feeling of loneliness had never ceased.

A few weeks after the Summer Live, Makoto began to notice how he’d gotten close to Jun after befriending him, Jun has the looks of a scary delinquent but is in fact a kind friend who works extra hard all the time. Makoto can’t describe this stinging feeling, but.. He wants to see Jun again. 

Talking to him online is one thing, but speaking face to face is another. They both share the same interests and surprisingly are quite alike in personality... well... Jun’s much more stronger probably.. cooler.. responsible.. everything actually.

 

—————————————

Message from: Nito-senpai:-

Mako-chin! We’re cancelling practice today, I’ll text you later in case we have practice tomorrow! (*^▽^*)

—————————————

“Uwah again...?” Makoto sighed and turned his phone off.

“Ah, Yuuki, before I forget, we’re postponing Trickstar practice for tomorrow.” Hokuto informed “We couldn’t get a room today.”

“Ehh..? Trickstar too? Hm guess I’m free today..” Makoto packed his belongings and prepared to leave for home, waving farewells to the remaining classmates.

He walked quickly out of the halls in case a certain Izumi Sena is lurking behind, making sure not to accidentally bump into anyone. He thought of what boring activities he could do for today.. play video games..? Nah.. already beaten the last one.. watch a movie..? Take a walk..? Sit and stare...??

“Aahhh no use no use NO USE!!” Makoto rubbed his head trying to come up with ideas, he could always go to the arcade but.. right.. arcade! How could be forget that?

Suddenly, a thought popped into his head... why not invite.. Jun..?

Makoto quickly scrambled and struggled around his bag, trying to find his phone, and searched hastily for Jun’s contact number.

“Ahh... uhm.. I don’t.. Think.. I could call him.. m-maybe sending a small text.. could work!” Makoto gulped and shakily typed out the message.

——————————————

Message to: Sazanami-san:-

Hey, Sazanami-san! It’s been a while since we’ve hung out. Would you like to go out to the arcade with me, that’s if you’re free! (^o^)/

——————————————

After revising the message for what seemed to be ages, he hit the send button and nervously awaited an answer. He’s expecting a probable no with the usual excuse of his “ohii-san” holding him back for practice, which Makoto didn’t mind all that much.. but .. He couldn’t help but feel a bit–

***BEEP BEEP***

With a loud, frightened yelp, Makoto almost dropped his phone but managed to keep it in hold, as he quickly opened his phone to see a message from Jun.

——————————————

Message from: Sazanami-san:-

Yo, Yuuki-san, I’m actually free today, Ohii-san’s meeting w/ someone so I was free to go, I’ll meet you in the arcade, k?

——————————————

Makoto couldn’t believe his eyes, Jun was actually free today? It’s like god set up this opportunity for them, ah but no use thinking too much right now, he has to send back his confirmation and rush quickly to the arcade.

——————————————

Message to: Sazanami-san:-

Okay! I’ll see you there then! (＾∇＾)

——————————————

Makoto ran out of the school gates, glad that Izumi didn’t spot him today, and hurriedly made his way to the arcade where Jun was awaiting him.

☆ —————— ☆ 

“Oi! Yuuki-san, over here!” A familiar voice managed to get through the noise of the arcade, and Makoto rushed towards that direction.

“H-Hey, Sazanami-kun..! Sorry, did I hold you back long?”

“Nah, I just came here a few minutes ago.. Anyway, long time no see.. Eden’s getting really demanding with practice, so I end up coming home really late and tired..” Jun rubbed the sweat off his forehead, looking amazing as ever.

“U-Uh right.. But .. I’m glad you managed to come today!!” Makoto smiled cheerfully, but also nervously. It isn’t like this is their first time meeting out of idol related meetings, it HAS been almost two months now since the Summer live, though, Makoto can never adjust his slight nervousness around Jun... He’s obviously not afraid of him.. just in lo–

“C’mon let’s get something to eat if ya want.” Jun snapped Makoto out of his thought train and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the ticket and orders area. Makoto’s heart fluttered a tiny bit at Jun’s hold, but smiled and went along.

He should just relax and enjoy this day with Jun, after all, they both deserve it.

☆ —————— ☆ 

After a long day of games and plenty of grappling machine rewards in hand, it was already dark before both could realize it. Makoto was a bit saddened that the day ended so quickly, if only they could spend more time together.

“Today was really fun, Makoto, thanks for inviting me.” Jun smiled and looked gently at Makoto’s green eyes.

“I’m glad!! W-Wait.. Makoto..?” Makoto blushed a little at the realization that Jun just called him by his first name.

“Oh, ah sorry, that was by instinct..”

“N-No it’s fine!! You can call me that if you want!!” Makoto blushed more and more, obviously embarrassed.

“I see.. You can call me Jun too if you want, I don’t mind.”

“Ah.. in that case.. J-Jun.. kun..” Makoto turned his face away, hoping Jun doesn’t notice his heavy blushing.

“Heh, glad we dropped the formal talk, hey, wanna come over to my place? My parents are usually out at this time.” Jun adjusted the bag on his shoulder, trying to sound nonchalant.

“E-Eh?? At a time like this.. uhh it’s not that I have a problem but...”

“I just thought it’d be a shame for things to end so quickly, god knows when we’ll meet again if stupid Ohii-san forces me to practice, so I was hoping I could at least spend this day till the end... with you?” At this moment, Makoto could’ve sworn that he saw a hint of blush on Jun’s face.

“A-Ah..ahh.. uhm.. I’ll.. gladly come!” Makoto fumbled with his fingers in embarrassment, finally, the boy he’s been waiting for has asked him to visit.. well.. since it’s a home, and nobody’s there.. Makoto hoped he could gather courage to maybe.. confess..?

“Alright, let’s head there straight away, oh, and it’s getting pretty dark, so stick close, there might be some shady people here and there.” Jun said as he tugged Makoto close by the hips, and Makoto felt himself explode internally.

“U-U-UWAH I’ll b-b-be f-fine!!” Makoto trembled, face red as roses, yet Jun didn’t let go of his grip.

“Yes yes, cuz I’m right here to protect ya!” Jun grinned, and Makoto couldn’t help but feel safe beside Jun.

☆ ———————— ☆ 

With Jun next to him and the silent road with nothing but lights felt like the most romantic thing ever, even if it was just them walking home. The night sky didn’t have all that much stars but still remained a beautiful sight to behold.

Makoto glanced at Jun, who seems to be lost in thought, and tried to gather courage to hold hands. Thus, he slowly touched Jun’s hand with the tip of his pinky finger, hoping to get his attention, but alas, he didn’t notice, so Makoto pulled up all the possible courage he could gather into fully taking Jun’s hand into his, dying from embarrassment as he envelopes it.

Jun snaps out of thought and looks down at their hands, smiling without even questioning it, probably making it easier for things to not get too awkward.

Perhaps staying quiet while holding hands is also nice...

☆ ——————— ☆ 

“We’re here, lemme get my keys real quick.” Jun reluctantly let go of Makoto’s warm hand to find the key in his bag, and after a few seconds of scrambling around, he fetches it and leads Makoto the way to the apartment. 

Jun unlocks the door, welcoming Makoto in as they both take off their shoes at the front, leaving their bags there too.

Jun’s home was average, just like any other home you’d see, it was quite similar to his, though.. smaller since he just lives with his mother now. The entrance hall connected straight to the living room, which was also connected to the small kitchen. There was another corridor at the left of the room, which probably leads to Jun’s or his parents’ room.

“Sorry if it’s a bit messy, I usually help out with home chores after coming home but y’know.. I was with you today so..” Jun apologized.

“Ah no no! It’s fine, ahaha, my room’s usually messier so I’m used to it!” Makoto reassured.

“Glad it doesn’t bother you then, wanna sit in my room instead of this messy living room? I’ve got a bunch of manga we could read if ya want.” Jun pointed to the corridor which Makoto previously guessed it would lead to his room.

“A-Ah yeah sure!” Makoto followed Jun into his room and watched him open the door. The room was fairly simple and plain, a bookcase with manga and school books, a study desk, and a neat bed for one, but could probably fit two.

“I’m gonna pick something out if you’d like, what kinda genre do you like?” Jun rummaged through the bookcase while rubbing his chin.

Makoto WOULD usually love to read manga but.. he didn’t want their time to fly by reading. If he wanted to change anything, he has to be brave and speak his mind.

Makoto took a deep breath and looked Jun straight in the eyes. “Umm... J-Jun-kun... I have.. something to tell you first..”

“Hmm? Let’s sit and talk instead then.” Jun smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, patting beside him for Makoto to sit.

Makoto sat and tried to find the right words to form a complete sentence, but with Jun intently listening and looking, it felt like even thinking was near impossible. He mentally slaps himself and sits up straight, looking directly at Jun.

This is it. No going back now. If he wants to say anything, now’s his chance, and he’s emotionally prepared in case of rejection as well.

“Sigh..... You see.. uh.. for the longest time now.. I... well.. since the Summer Live... we became friends and.. You were very kind.. and generous.. and really fun to hang out with... and.. I feel... I feel like.. that’s.. T-That’s the first time!! I feel like this... towards... s-someone.. So... I hope you don’t reject this feeling!!! But... ” Makoto was beginning to lose his sense of words, he just has to spit out these three words, yet he’s struggling.

“Makoto...?” Jun’s eyes widened but not completely, almost curiously widened.

“J-Jun-kun... I.. I...!” Makoto takes the biggest breath he took since his first time on a stage. “I... L-L-Lov- Love.. Y-Yo– ahhhhHHH I CAN’T SAY IT!!” Makoto covers his face in shame, he feels like a total loser in front of Jun now.

Jun takes a few moments to calculate what’s happening and suddenly gets stricken by realization. Of course. He’s not stupid but sure was this time to not notice it. So that’s the feeling he felt as well.. Whenever he sees Makoto’s cute smile, his chest tightens. Jun’s good at hiding his feelings due to Eden’s rough on-stage-character practices, so he managed to brush the feeling off... temporarily.

He has to applaud Makoto for having the courage to even start a confession. Jun would’ve never initiated it. It seems Trickstar are finally catching up to Eve’s strength in more than one way, but Jun won’t go down without a fight, he’ll just have to one-up Makoto. 

“Ah.. Then.. Let me complete it for you.” Jun clears his throat and grins with what seems to be a hint of a slightly embarrassed blush. “I-Love-You-♡”

“Eh?” Makoto blinks. Is this real? No, he must be dreaming, there’s no way it’s that easy... right? “E-Eh..?? Y-You.. weren’t just.. repeating me.. R-Right..?”

“Oh right I forgot.” Jun snaps his finger and holds Makoto’s face “Glasses first!”

He swipes Makoto’s glasses off and holds Makoto’s face to his, closing off the distance between their lips. A quick, chaste yet lovely kiss.

Makoto’s still slowly understanding the situation, his embarrassment meter filling up insanely quickly, before be lets out a small scream of shock.

“UWAAAAHHH J-J-J-JUN-KUN??!!” Makoto’s face is now as red as beet, is this even real??

“Hehe~ caught ya off guard?” Jun giggled. “Hey.. Makoto.. you’re too cute for me to pass up.. lemme.. kiss you one more time..”

Jun brushed his hands on Makoto’s face and cupped it, it was soft and slightly warm, Makoto’s embarrassment was a sight to behold, prettier than any night sky.

Makoto nodded and leaned in close to Jun, closing each other’s lips in another soft kiss. Jun’s lips were warm, the touch was very delicate, it made Makoto long for.. More.

The kiss grew warmer and started getting sloppy, Makoto opened his mouth to take a breath but Jun took this as a chance to roll his tongue in and attack his mouth, to which Makoto was already too deep in to resist. Jun pushed Makoto onto the bed’s surface, making sure the kiss stays intact, and maneuvers his hand over to the blonde’s chin so he could have better access to his (tasty) mouth.

“Nnnh.. J-Jun.. Ku-“ Makoto moaned out a little, sure, embarrassing, but he can’t find it in him to care.

Jun breaks the kiss so they could both breath while supervising Makoto’s small trembling movements. It was the cutest thing in the world to him, such a shy boy had a sexy aura about him yet still maintained the adorableness.

“You’re.. so beautiful..” Jun marveled at the blonde beneath him.

“Jun..kun.. T-Thanks.. u-uh.. well..” Makoto felt like it wasn’t enough, he longed for even more, but didn’t want to sound greedy. “C-Can.. you.. do it more..? T-The k-kissing.. I mean..”

Jun stared for a few seconds before he let out a soft laugh, how could he ever say no. He nodded and began unbuttoning his shirt and removing his tie that only got in his way, then gestured to Makoto to do the same, to which he immediately complied.

Now with the two of them shirtless, Jun traced a finger over the broad chest of the shy boy under him, and leaned in to press a kiss over the exact middle. He went back up to Makoto’s face, pressing light kisses over his chin, down to the neck and across the shoulders. Deciding to settle on a single spot around the shoulder, Jun pressed a long kiss on it, and sucked a little, enough to probably leave a blemish for a while, then bit lightly, as if claiming Makoto as his.

Makoto whimpered, holding in his moans in, but Jun noticed and wanted to make sure he hears his cute noises, thus, he reached out to Makoto’s nipple, pinching it slightly, and the response was an amazing sound that erupted from his dear blonde.

“Ahh.. Jun-kun..?”

“Do you not like it..?” Jun questioned as he rubbed around it.

“I.. d-do..!” Makoto held onto Jun’s head while his other hand clenched the sheets.

God, he was so cute.

Jun bit down on the other nipple while occasionally sucking and kissing it. To Makoto, this felt heavenly, and he wouldn’t complain if Jun wanted more.

“Hey.. Makoto.. You’re feeling it too.. aren’t you?” Jun’s hand crept near Makoto’s stomach, tracing it down to almost his crotch.

“E-Ehh???” Makoto was now an embarrassed blushing mess rather than a turned on one. He thinks it’s too early perhaps, but.. It’s not like it’s a bad thing... right?

“Makoto, can I... y’know... touch..” Jun was slightly embarrassed now, who would’ve thought the cool and calm Jun Sazanami would actually feel embarrassed like that?

“A-About that...” Makoto gently pushed Jun off and sat on the edge of the bed, while hiding his face that was red with blush. “I’ll... L-Let you... but.. well”

Jun smiled and sat in between Makoto’s legs “I know we just recently sorted out stuff and this is probably going too fast... But.. I can’t resist...”

“Mmh.. I.. d-don’t mind..” Makoto gathered the remaining courage he had in him to let Jun do it. It’s not like it’s a bad thing... Makoto just feels like it’s going fast, though, a little touching is nothing, so that’s fine he thinks.

Yeah.. Makoto will enjoy, he just has to relax. “Okay, go ahead, Jun-kun.. Err.. You.. know how to do it..?”

“Nope, though I’m sure it’ll be a nice first time blowing someone, since it’s you, y’know.”

“W-Wait I’m... the first you’ll do that to?????” Makoto was shocked, then all these thoughts he internally had about Jun.. doing it with... Eve’s leader.. “W-What about.. Eve’s..”

“Ohii-san? Like hell I’d do these things to that bratty princess, tch.. just thinking of how he bosses me around is annoying.”

“Ah..... Ahaha.. Guess I was worrying for nothing..” Makoto whispered to himself. He’s glad that Jun’s going to be the first to ever touch him intimately, and vice-versa.

Jun held Makoto’s hands and gave them a light kiss on the knuckles each, reassuring Makoto. If this is a first for both, then it’ll sure be wonderful, their meeting was truly fate.

“Alright, I’m gonna take off the rest of your clothes if ya want me to start?” Jun retracted his hand from Makoto’s to place it atop Makoto’s zipper.

Oh. Right. Pants.

Makoto backed a little onto the bed to take off his pants, leaving him with only his boxers and his anxiety. Let’s throw both away now. He glances at Jun, who seems to be stripping off his clothes as well. Welp that added more anxiety.

Makoto threw off his garments and shyly sat back at the edge of the bed, thighs pressed together in embarrassment. Jun was finished undressing as well, he smiled sheepishly. Yeah, they’re both an embarrassed (virgin) blushing mess.

Jun slowly pushed Makoto’s knees apart, sat between them and marveled at Makoto’s half-hard dick. Jun was also half-hard, he’ll admit that at least.

“M-Makoto.. I know it’s really just a blowjob but are you sure you wanna proceed?” Jun asked, his delinquent look not at all matching his politeness.

Makoto nodded with a smile, well, might as well go all out, he guessed.

Jun started whispering to himself what seemed to be instructions or so-what and finally lightly touched the tip of Makoto’s dick, the latter whimpering from the sudden touch.

Jun took this as a sign to proceed and wrapped his hand around the blonde’s length. He began ever so slowly moving his hand, an extremely teasing pace for Makoto to handle. It’s not like Makoto wasn’t enjoying Jun’s delicate fingers all over his dick, but the tension is murderous and he really doesn’t want to cum so early from all the teasing, that’ll leave him embarrassed till death most likely.

After a few seconds of painfully slow stroking, Jun let his hand go and lowered himself in a way his mouth hovered over Makoto’s dick. The view was sure... something... if Makoto were to gather all the words in the dictionary that were synonymous to beautiful, it wouldn’t be enough of a compliment for how stunning Jun looked right now. Of course, he’a always stunning, so not much of a surprise.

“Hey~ Makoto, you’re pretty excited aren’t you~?” Jun whispered as he huffed a little towards Makoto’s crotch.

How frustratingly cute.

“Ehehe.. Sorry about that..” Makoto apologized just in case.

Ahhh how cute, Jun couldn’t take it, he just had to see him make more cute faces like this one, this cute blushing embarrassed face of his.

Jun finally made contact with his tongue on the boy’s aching erection, licking the tip of the head from top to end, earning himself a tiny, almost held back moan from the model. He needs to hear more. Jun kept licking around and leaving kisses here and there, occasionally looking up at Makoto to see his reactions to everything.

Finally done with teasing around, Jun decided to go for the main meal, he opened his mouth and took in the tip, as Makoto yelped and let his hands cover his mouth.

That was no fun. Jun wanted to hear the model’s harmonious noises. Guess he’ll just work hard for it.

Jun took in what he could from Makoto’s dick, using his hand to makeup for what he cannot take in. That alone was enough to let Makoto’s cute sounds burst out. He let out a high pitched moan and held Jun’s head, trying not to accidentally pull or push him. 

“Ghhh~ J-Jun.. Ahh~”

The noises were enough encouragement for Jun to keep moving, his jaw began to hurt but a little pain should be nothing. He made sure his teeth didn’t accidentally scrap anywhere, and used his tongue to keep the pleasure constant. It sure looked like it was working because Makoto looks so on edge right now.

Pleasure taking over his body, Makoto accidentally thrusted forward, causing Jun to gag a little, but he kept moving despite that. Makoto muttered a couple of moaned out apologies, great, more embarrassment and regret to think of later.

Jun didn’t bat an eye either way, as he was already busy by touching himself, he was also trying to control himself so he doesn’t cum. The only sound in the room ringing around them was Makoto’s loud moans, as well as Jun’s muffled up moans and gasps, and this might be the finishing move for Makoto’s aroused heart.

“J-Jun— AAhh~! I’m— I’m gonna.. hnng gahh c-com—“ The model held tightly onto Jun’s shoulders, trying not to fall over.

Jun understood, gave Makoto one last sweet pump before getting off his dick, as Makoto’s sweet release occurred, covering his thighs, the sheets and Jun’s face as well.

Ah, no this is what’s really gonna kill him.

“Haah... ah... I-I’M SO S-S-SORRY JUN-KUN A-AAHH I DIDN’T MEAN TO!!” Makoto looked around surveying for tissues or anything that helps clean up, really.

“Ahah, it’s cool, don’t worry. It’s worth it since I got to see your cute face and hear your adorable voice.” Jun smirked, and stuck out his tongue a tiny bit.

Ahh.. Cute.. It was Makoto’s turn to marvel at Jun’s cuteness.

“Ah, r-right.. uhh... Your.. um.. I can help with your little problem too, y’know..” Makoto pointed awkwardly at Jun’s crotch, obviously flustered.

“Oh.. You don’t need to, I can take care of it myse-“

“N-No! I’ll feel guilty if I let you do it yourself, let me pay back the favor!” Makoto insisted, feeling a little braver than usual all of a sudden.

“Are.. you sure?” Jun had to admit, it hurt quite a bit, he really wanted to relieve himself right now... but if Makoto volunteers, then he’s extremely lucky today.

Makoto nodded fast, eager to please Jun’s aching dick. The two idols switched places, with Jun now sitting on the bed, and Makoto on his knees between Jun’s (toned) legs.

Taking a little breath, Makoto leans close to Jun’s dick to give a light touch, earning a tiny whimper, but he doesn’t want to be the type to hold things out for too long, so he’ll just get on with it and relieve Jun.

He lightly kisses the tip before fully taking the whole thing in. Oh right he wasn’t experienced at all, that was a big mistake.

The size was overwhelming him, it was so big (and good too), he almost choked from the very start, which would have been embarrassing, but fortunately he didn’t. Makoto makes a mental note to go slow from the start if he doesn’t want the moment to get too awkward.

Slowly pulling back, he gives a small pump, it was enough to emit a small sound from Jun. Guess he’s oversensitive from how long he’s been hard. The model bops his head up and down, every once in a while he’d take in more of Jun than before.

“Hnngg.. M-Makoto..” Jun moaned out, holding Makoto’s blonde locks as he gently pushed him on further down.

Makoto took this as an encouragement to keep going. He moved faster, carefully stopping where his throat could touch, and making sure his teeth don’t graze anywhere. Jun was shivering from the sensation, it felt like heaven, even though it’s a mere blowjob. Makoto was tempted to ask Jun if it felt good, but he was afraid of cutting the pleasure Jun was feeling.

“M-Makoto.. I’m– going to..ah..!” Jun gasped out the last few words, not able to fully form his sentence, but the blonde knew he was close to cumming. He’ll just give him a few more pumps and perhaps..

“M-Makoto!!” Jun moaned loudly before finally releasing. Except Makoto was still on his dick, sucking and taking in all of his release.

“Mmhm..” Makoto moved away and took a second to swallow the cum. It was a first for him, pretty salty, definitely not what he’s used to, but it was from Jun.. so he doesn’t really mind.

“O-Oh.. d-did you.. “ Jun was surprised, he didn’t expect Makoto to take him all in. Not that he hates it, he was just worried about Makoto.

“Ahaha..! It’s fine, um.. is it weird?” Makoto suddenly regained all possible ability to feel shame, his entire face reddening up.

“N-No! It’s actually.. pretty sexy.. Sorry I got us dragged into this, but..” Jun blushed and turned away dismissively. “I wouldn’t mind doing it again...”

Cute... Makoto thought to himself.

“Ah.. sure! If you want to, then I will!” Makoto laughs brightly. “I hope your schedule frees up sometime..”

“Probably won’t be free that much since we’re preparing for the Winter Live.. but I’ll be sure to keep talking with you.” Jun warmly smiled and pulled Makoto onto his lap.

This was a really peaceful moment.. he wants it to keep going on forever...

“Ah, I might have to go home soon..” Makoto frowns a bit at the thought of letting go. “My mom might be worried since I’m a bit late...”

“I see, want me to escort you?”

“Ah, if it isn’t troubling..”

“Cut it out, nothing’s troubling if it’s you.” Jun laughs and pulls Makoto into a kiss. Warm and soft.. Makoto will miss these lips...

But now, they’re going for another walk together, the night sky can bless them once more, now that they’ve become closer as well.

That’s probably the best free day he’s had in a really long time.

“Jun-kun, thank you.. I love you!”

Makoto gave a kiss back, who would’ve thought he’d love a rival.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s such a rarepair but it’s so cute im crying, even the fic has so much more fluff than spice.
> 
> I hope it wasn’t rushed I rly suck at NSFW fics
> 
> (Twitter: @DoesEmily)


End file.
